UN AMOR PROHIBIDO
by kristina 13 'gaahina
Summary: ¿UN ANGEL Y UN DEMONIO ENAMORADOS? IMPOSIBLE
1. SINOPSIS

Hinata Hyuga era una chica de 17 años diferente a las demás, por fuera era muy hermosa, tenia un gran cuerpo, un cabello largo y lacio y unos ojos grises, vivía con sus padres adoptivos, aunque ella no lo sabía ya que pensaba que eran sus padres biológicos, en la ciudad de konoha; en su colegio era una chica popular pero lamentablemente nunca se había enamorado, tenía muchos amigos pero no podía confiar completamente en ninguno de ellos porque ella escondía un gran secreto del que nadie estaba enterado, era un ángel. Cuando era apenas una bebe en el mundo de los ángeles ocurrió un gran acontecimiento que puso en peligro a todo los ángeles del mundo, ese lugar fue atacados por demonios y espectros malignos, la mayoría de ellos murieron pero algunos, como en el caso de hinata, pudieron sobrevivir porque fueron sacados de allí en el momento en que estos se encontraban en guerra. Los padres de hinata murieron en la batalla pero ella fue transportada al mundo de los mortales y fue obligada a esconder su secreto porque si cualquiera de los pocos ángeles que quedaban existentes hablaban todos los demonios iban a acatar la tierra solo para lograr extinguirlos. Cualquier tipo de relación entre demonios y ángeles estaba totalmente prohibida.

Pero un día todo cambia cuando llega a su vida Subaru no Garra, un joven apuesto de 17 años con cabellos rojisos y hermosos ojos verdes aguamarina, que, al igual que ella, escondía un enorme secreto solo que lo suyo era totalmente diferente, el era un demonio. Cuando se conocieron ninguno sabía el secreto del otro pero con el tiempo empiezan a sospechar. Cuando ellos se ven se sienten muy diferentes, algo pasa en su interior… habrá nacido un ¿AMOR PROHIBIDO?

ºwº holaaaaaaaa... antes que nada les explico de mis continuas fallas... estava en reabilitasion de mi canser y si... EH MEJORADOOOOO... (aplausos) espero que esta historia les guste... ya que resivo continuas quejas de que soy una patetica y una sundre...

jooo... que feliz estoy por otra vez escribir... ºwº yupyyyyyyyyy...


	2. CAPITULO 1 UNA VERDAD Y UN ENCUENTRO

capitulo 1.

Hinata se despertó muy temprano esa mañana, ya que era su cumpleaños número 17 y quería disfrutar el día al máximo, aunque no sabía que se iba a enterar de un noticia que cambiaría su vida para siempre. Después de vestirse como todas las mañanas, bajó a desayunar junto con sus padres, pero al llegar a la cocina los vio discutiendo entonces decidió salir de allí sin que la vieran y se paró detrás de la puerta para poder escucharlos.

En la cocina…

- ya es tiempo de decírselo, les prometimos que cuando cumpliera 17 le íbamos a decir toda la verdad.- dijo un hombre tratando de convencer a su esposa terca

-pero hoy es su cumpleaños, mejor esperemos hasta mañana.- dijo tratando de evadir a su esposo

-no podemos esperar más, cuanto más pronto se entere mejor va a ser.

- pero decirle que es adoptada va a arruinarle su día.

Cuando hinata escuchó eso abrió la puerta rápidamente y entró a la cocina.

-qué dijiste mamá? ... soy adoptada?- dijo la joven entrando casi gritando

-hija… - dijo sorprendida de su venida.

-tenemos que hablar seriamente con vos, vamos a la sala para hablar más tranquilos.-dijo el hombre llevándola a la sala al igual que a su compañera.

Los tres pasaron a la sala y se sentaron en el sillón.

-hija… te acuerdas cuando siempre te preguntabas por qué te sentías y podías hacer cosas diferentes a los demás niños? – dijo la mujer cogiéndole de las manos.

-sí pero… -(dijo casi parándose del sillón)

-(interrumpiéndola)- por favor déjanos hablar a nosotros y tu solo escucha.-dijo su padre sentándola de nuevo.

-está bien.

- cuando tú eras una beba tus padres biológicos murieron en una batalla, la guerra de dos mundos, de los ángeles y los demonios. Unos pocos ángeles pudieron salvarse escapando de allí y viniendo al mundo de los mortales, y tú eres una de ellos.

-eso quiere decir que soy… un ángel?

-si, aunque te parezca algo imposible es la verdad, en tiempos antiguos los demonios, los ángeles y los mortales vivían juntos en el mismo mundo, pero los ángeles y los demonios siempre tenían muchos pleitos, entonces después de tanto buscar los ángeles encontraron un lugar muy lejano alejado del planeta, todos los ángeles se mudaron allí y continuaron sus vidas normalmente. Pero los demonios, al querer tener también un lugar propio, atacaron el mundo de los ángeles y mataron a muchos de ellos. Entonces los pocos ángeles que sobrevivieron fueron traídos aquí, a la tierra y todos los demonios se fueron a vivir allá pero aún algunos demonios siguen viviendo aquí también.

-pero si encuentras alguno no debes ni acercárteles, pueden ser muy peligrosos. Y no puedes decirle a nadie sobre esto, los humanos no saben que de verdad existen los ángeles y los demonios y si lo supieran… no me quiero ni imaginar que podría pasar.

-por qué esperaron hasta hoy para decírmelo? –Dijo derramando algunas lágrimas-.

-es que les prometimos a tus padres que te lo diríamos recién cuando cumplieras los 17 años, ellos preferían ocultártelo para que tengas una vida normal pero los convencimos para poder decírtelo por tu bien.

-pero porqué recién a los 17 años y no antes?

-es que queríamos esperar a que la edad correcta para entenderlo y tus poderes recién llegarían a los 17 años.

- poderes? –preguntó sorprendida- qué poderes?

-todos los ángeles tienen ciertos poderes, no sabemos mucho sobre ese tema porque eso lo debes descubrir tu misma.

-es verdad todo lo que me están diciendo? –preguntó dudosa.

-claro que es la verdad, no te mentiríamos con algo de tanta importancia.

-se paró y se acercó a la puerta de salida de la casa aún con los ojos llorosos.

- hija… a dónde vas?

-quiero salir a tomar aire y a pensar.

-está bien, pero no tardes mucho y cuídate.

-si adiós.

Hinata…

Esta mañana desperté pensando que esta iba a ser el mejor día de mi vida, un día que nunca olvidaría, pero es todo lo contrario, me enteré de que mis padres no son mis padres y encima de que soy un ángel, no puedo creer como la vida puede dar un giro tan drástico en tan solo una hora. Pero ahora ya no puedo hacer nada, debo aceptar esto que soy y aprender a vivir con ello. Yo siempre tenía curiosidad sobre saber si realmente existían los ángeles y los demonios, pero ahora que lo se preferiría no saberlo. Siempre tuve miedo de encontrarme con un demonio, y ahora que se que realmente existen y que viven en la tierra tengo más temor, ellos son espectros malignos y solo quieren hacer daño, al menos es lo que yo pienso de ellos.

Después de salir de mi casa empecé a caminar sin rumbo por toda la cuidad, lo único que quería era estar sola. Después de tanto caminar miré mi reloj, ya eran las 4 de la tarde, seguro mis padres estaban preocupados ya que salí de mi casa como a las 10 de la mañana, no podía creer como la hora se pasó tan rápido. Estaba volviendo a mi casa y tomé un atajo por un callejón para llegar más rápido, pero de repente siento que alguien me agarra del brazo, miré para atrás y vi que era un hombre que tenía aspecto de borracho.

-qué hace por aquí una niña tan linda? Quieres divertirte un rato?

-suélteme por favor.

-y si no quiero?

-por favor debo ir a mi casa, mis padres me están esperando.

-seguro que pueden esperar un poco más.

El hombre me acorraló contra la pared y me empezó a besar el cuello, traté de soltarme pero él era más fuerte que yo, lo único que podía hacer era empezar a llorar cuando de repente el hombre cayó al suelo desmayado. Miré para arriba y vi a un joven de ojos aguamarina con un palo en la mano, seguramente él lo había golpeado para que me soltara. No sé porque pero lo abrace, el correspondió mi abrazo, a pesar de que era la primera vez que veía a ese muchacho me sentía muy bien envuelta en sus brazos, después de unos segundos lo solté, estaba muy apenada por haberlo abrazado.

- lo siento, gracias por haberme salvado, sino fuera por ti ese infeliz me hubiese… –dije volviendo a derramar algunas lágrimas-.

-ya no llores, ahora estas a salvo.

-de verdad muchas gracias.

- pero qué haces caminando por estos lugares?

-es que debo ir a mi casa y había pensado en tomar un atajo por aquí, pero ahora sé que fue una mala idea.

-cómo te llamas? – dijo limpiándole los restos de lagrimas que quedaron.

-mi nombre es hinata hyuga.- (sonrojada) - Y tú?

-…. – bajo la cabeza…

-pasa algo? –dijo buscando su rosto con la mirada.

-no es nada, ven donde queda tu casa… -dijo cogiéndola de la mano.

- es… cuatro cuadras más adelante… - dijo bajando la cabeza.

-bueno… entonces vamos...-dijo jalándole de la muñeca.

-eh…? –Pero no es necesario de que me acompañes, yo puedo ir sola…-dijo tratando de que parara de caminar.

- sí y que te pase lo mismo que ahora… de eso nada- dijo cogiéndola más fuerte…

-…. – (bajando la cabeza sonrojada)-a… al menos dime… tu nombre…

-para qué?

-como que para qué? –Para… para… -dijo tratando de encontrar una respuesta.

-vale… - dijo dejando de caminar- me llamo gaara… subaru no gaara.

-gaara? – (Sonrisa) – entonces gracias gaara-kun…

-… - de nada… -bueno me voy…

- eh pero… (Sorprendida) –a qué hora llegamos a mi casa… y ¿Cómo supo que es la mía? – eh? Pero…

Cuando voltee el ya no estaba, desaparesio,entre a mi casa todavía un poco atolondrada de lo que paso hace rato, mis padres, si es que todavía les puedo decir así ,estaban muy preocupados me preguntaron de todo pero yo solo los ignore y subí las escaleras hacia mi habitación, me recosté todavía sonrojada y aturdida, no por ese accidente sino por ese joven de ojos verdes, pelos rojizos como la sangre y un tatuaje marcado al lado de su frente que no pude ver bien, y solamente tenía en mente:"Gaara", mi corazón se aceleraba con solo recordar el calor de su mano, una mano tan cálida que me extendió tiernamente y rescato a esta chica… ¿o ángel? Ya no se qué pensar, mejor me duermo y aclaro mi mente con la almohada… y mañana de seguro amaneceré mejor…


End file.
